


The Infamous Shirt

by ShadowofOthers



Series: Spirk ask prompt [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, it's the fatshirt we all know and love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowofOthers/pseuds/ShadowofOthers
Summary: "Do you think Spock likes the infamous fatshirt? "





	The Infamous Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> The ask prompt I received on Tumblr asked that, and this is my response

“Mr. Spock, what did you think of those in the meeting?”

“What's that, Captain?” Spock responded, bent over and focused on one of Sulu's new crossbred plants. Used to Jim's human tendency to ask questions based on past conversations between the two of them, Spock was confident that Jim would need minimal prompting to explain his question. Sometimes Jim forgot that no matter how well they could read each other, Spock could not _actually_ read his mind.

“Those new regulation shirts. You know, the wrap shirt. The fatshirt, they called it,” Jim's voice was casual as he made his way over to Spock, and out of the corner of his eye Spock could see a tanned hand reach out to caress a leaf.

Knowing the shirt that the Captain was referencing, Spock spoke the truth, “I do not see why you are asking, the shirt does not seem unique to me. Is there a point to your questioning?” Spock didn't worry about coming off as rude by human standards – he and Jim had worked together for two years and he was confident in Jim's ability to discern his tones.

Jim made no response other than a small hum of acknowledgment, and they were silent for a few moments as Spock finished his notes. Spock straightened and turned towards Jim, raising one eye brow in a nudge to finish his thought. However, one eyebrow turned to two as he saw that Jim was wearing the shirt in question.

It was pulled tight across an athletic chest and was left gaping, although Spock was sure this wasn't the case in the meeting. Spock's throat clicked with a dryness that came as a surprise, not having experienced the sensation before, and he hesitated before audibly clearing his throat.

Jim grinned, his teeth gleaming in the manufactured light of the night plant room, and took a step toward Spock. He reached forward with his right arm, causing the green fatshirt to show even more of Jim's smooth chest. Spock glanced down, but quickly looked back up to see Jim's hand coming towards his face. His expression remained impassive as he watched the hand come closer.

Whatever Spock thought was going to happen, he couldn't help but admit to himself that he wasn't expecting Jim to brush across the top of Spock's cheek bone.

“You had a bit of pollen,” Jim said softly, his breath puffing against Spock, a cool sensation in the warm greenhouse. Before Spock could respond, Jim quickly took a step back as he usually did when he remembered that Vulcans do not appreciate the close proximity of others. As he often did when Jim did this, Spock felt the urge to reach out and reassure his friend that he did not mind Jim's trusted touch.

Instead, Spock cleared his throat again and bent back over his work. Jim pulled up a stool next to Spock and proceeded to talk about his latest call to his family. Usually Spock enjoyed hearing about the Kirk clan, memorizing each and every word, but tonight Spock was having a difficult time paying attention.

Of course Spock had noticed before that Jim was attractive; he'd seen the way that others looked at him, and even Spock had to admit that the arrangement of his features were pleasing to him as well However, never had Spock felt the zing of arousal directed towards Jim, and the experience was...interesting. Interesting enough to not realize at first that Jim had stopped talking, clearly waiting for some sort of response from Spock. He couldn't give one.

“Captain, this specimen is due to release more pollen in 1 point 32 minutes,” Spock said, hoping that if Jim was not around all of his mental faculties would return to him. Jim understood it as a dismissal and smile once more in confusion before standing up. However, as Jim turned to leave with a soft, “Good night,” Spock couldn't resist but call out to him.

“As for the new shirts, Captain,” He paused as Jim turned around in anticipation of Spock's words, “I find them adequate.”

Jim laughed, his eyes crinkling in one of Spock's favorite expressions, and left. Spock heard his laughter all the way down the hall and Spock couldn't help his own smile.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about making this an ongoing series, so let me know what you guys think in the comments. Also, I post my prompts first on [my tumblr](https://hannah-isshin.tumblr.com/#_=_) , so y'all can go over there to leave me a prompt.


End file.
